User talk:Kirbman
dead projects I think it was a good idea to check whether the projects listed on the mainpage are still active. I don't understand how you know that the Gallery completion project is dead, could you explain? --◄mendel► 03:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure about that one now that you mention it, I'll remove the delete suggestion for that one and rework that bullet on the main page. -- Kirbman 16:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) email bummer Hey, Can't email you on guildwiki, it's got some error to it. My email is blocked on gww, so can't send from there. Anyway, gww is planning to perma can me. I've decided on my behalf to leave the crap place - too many trolls. I consider you a great friend though. my blog ariyen.tumbler (dot) com has details of my side of how I feel about gww in general. 72.114 is me across all wikis. my email is LadyLori at gmail dot com. Just incase you wondered why I've not answered or don't post anymore. Auron has me banned for a week right now. I have no doubts it's to be perma. too many want to make it sooner, without considering contributes. etc. Whatever. Just get in on the drama, focus on drama and not the contributes and content. That tbh is attacking a user, but what do they care? they're not going to get any trouble, because too many look out for one another and don't bother to give out the real punishment. :-S It's sad, but I can't blame others for leaving that dumb place. Ariyen 19:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I don't really feel like a great friend though, I didn't even realize until now that you're Kaisha. I remember you saying something about being banned on gwwiki before but I guess that wasn't permanent. Sorry to hear you're getting banned again though. I think the difference between the communities on the wikis can be summarized by how I feel when I see that I have a new message. On guildwiki I get excited, while on gwwiki I dread reading it and think "What little thing is someone going to yell at me for fixing this time?" You can always message me in game of course, and I'll give you my email in game. -- Kirbman 23:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't mean to yell at you on there, just wanted you to be caucious. Guess I wasn't caucius enough. apparently, they don't get their *bleep* sucked enough. Hate to be blunt lol, but seriously it's horrible there... I had several projects that I had been working on - removing images from the unused files. Over 3,000 there. adding ids to their skill pages to be consistent with guildwiki and Farlo didn't know that when he tried to merge two skills with two different ids. I reverted him, because it's factual documentation. His maps are a headache. I don't want to have to click on a map. just to go to another area.it's yet another additional link. I usually open up maps in a separate area and use them that way. while naving via the mission and outposts , and explorables their way. I think it's a horrible project. ::I was working on armor art material that yet another screwed up without permissions (I had to get permission to even sb the crap). and no one bothered to rv him, while I had been rved each time I attempted them on the actual pages. It's irritating. Skill History is nice, but not needed. Many had made it clear that they don't want historical documentation - at least of all with the Spam spirits. Nothing is consistent and nothing is accurate. I wrote about my feelings on gww on ariyen.tumblr.com . Trying to get a sysop to perma me, before letting those trolls get their way. Cause no doubt they will. No one has considered or are considering nor will consider my contributes. I tried to help there. All I can say is F- them. I can help out and do better on guildwiki and be able to explain and given a chance without children jumping down my throat. I have never gotten that treatment on other wikis. Most would ban those people like that. Sysops would get their tools removed for attacking a contributor and not their contributes. No one is realizing that they are breaking policies. It's biased and fan bois and stupid. I'm not going to bother to proxy, I don't do that crap with viruses, etc. that do lurk on them. I'm not bothering creating any other username. If they want to claim I'm someone else or that they're me, be it ip or another user (which has happened). Then they are insulting those users as well as me (like I care - I'm gone from there, f- em). It's also disparaging. Anyway, I've had enough with the bs and that sysops aren't standing up to one another. No one is bothering to actually look at what's going on. They only see what they want. It's not positive for that wiki, especially when too many are being stupidly negative and we wonder about all this hostility, etc. I don't mean any of that in my edits, never have. It's how they took it. Like one of the ips that had an issue with me, who litterly troll-baited (and nothing was ever done). They posted an off the wall message, did it get moved to their page as they started it? No, it got moved to mine. I archived. Suprised they didn't fuss, but really, here? If that happened to someone else? I'd ban the one that's troll-baiting, not the troll-baited. I'd stopped the drama, before it got out of hand. That's what a sysop is suppose to do. Step in when there's a problem. That's what I did like about Tanetris and Pling on gw2w. They stepped in. Auron? He did nothing, not even an investigation. Assumed bs on me that was started by Erasculio (who's not bothered to work with others in team work, not answered to any copyrights that he's posted, etc.) and Auron banned me for a year. I had several users talk to me about it. I didn't want anything to do with it really. I just thought it was bs. I'm still debating on going back there or now. I'd feel better, if Auron would disappear. He doesn't care about wikis nor the game. Hell he's dissed it when he could , bout like his guild. I've been in an alliance w/his guild. It was horrible, we left. That guild was treating people like they were stupid in the alliance and that the guild was "special". So? It's a gold cape, woopie. Doesn't make it any better than anyone else. Just means they were good at something. other players may be good at other things and not even a new player is going to know what the hell is going on when they join. When people act ugly like that, it makes one loose interest in a game or wiki. I've lost interest in that wiki. Auron's done stated he's biased, why should he have a right to bring it up? Farlo is 19 (I found his fb page) and really doesn't have the experience needed. I moderate many other sites, groups, etc., I'm a multitasker, but I know when I see a troll. I know what to do to stop drama, with tools. Admins do have a bit of authority to stop things, but at the same time on that wiki? They shouldn't have a final say. I told this to Jon, Arbcomm is the final say in user conduct - it is one of their policies. Not the sysops, especially when they're obviuosly intended on not letting said user have a say. Most other places, the group that has a final say - let's the user speak. They don't let other types of teams, even sysops have the final say. Far as like say an Irc I was sysop on? we didn't have the final say, the leads/owners did. They had more of the responsibilties. It's obvious who's power hungry on that gww and trying to steal what should be the judgements of b-crats. I've had enough as it's obviuosly controlled by trolls who's main purpose is to whine, moan , complain. Not work as a team, etc. Very disorganized and also a good bit against their policies. Especially the spirit in which a wiki is suppose to be positive. that's not positive. Also has a thing about a user having boorish, etc. behaviour... They think they're giving me 20 chances? No, they need to do better about those who have problems with me and start the stupid troll-baits. They need to do better to control "actual" drama, instead of one or ones that draw in the drama. Personal issues should be settled off wiki, imo. It's why I usually have email avaliable or other contacts avaliable. Those that bring it on a wiki (like Farlo) or start the personal issues on a wiki, are drama creators and makers. Farlo should have lost his rfa, because the oppose had more in it than the support as far as details and imo, they went just for amount. I'm hushing now, feel free to read my tumblr and archive this if you want. up to you. 01:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::You really weren't kidding about that post being long. Something really should be done to change the atmosphere of that wiki, maybe ArenaNet needs to get more involved with it instead of letting egotists run the show. It always makes me happy to see posts from Jon and TEF, but most of the other regulars just create drama and attack people rather than contribute. I think they have a grudge with anyone who also edits guildwiki, which is part of the reason we both get pounced on for most things we do. I generally stay away from other users' talk pages though and it keeps the drama at a minimum. -- Kirbman 01:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC)